


Practice Makes Perfect

by daphnerunning



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daphnerunning/pseuds/daphnerunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivanka knows to be nervous when her roommate gets That Look.</p><p>Genderswap Ivan and Edward, during Hero Academy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice Makes Perfect

“So, you can change into anyone, right?”

Ivanka nodded, flipping a page of her textbook. “Pretty much. It’s easier if I can touch them first, though.”

“Why?”

Ivanka shrugged. “I don’t know. It’s not like NEXT powers make a lot of sense.”

“I guess.” Edie lay on her bed, idly trailing her fingers through the wall. 

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“Using your powers for no reason.” Ivanka worried at her lip, eyeing the sand fluttering around her roommate’s fingertips. “It’s against the rules.”

“Oh, lighten up.” Edie grinned, sitting up. “You think Charlie is home?”

“Don’t,” Ivanka pleaded, looking nervously at the wall. “He said he’ll tell the matrons if you grab him through the wall again.”

Edie huffed out a breath, flopping back on her bed. “But I’m bored. Want to sneak out?”

“I have a big test tomorrow.”

“We both do.”

“But it’s gonna be hard for me.”

Edie’s eyebrows snapped together. “What did I tell you about playing dumb? It’s not cute. There’s not even any guys around.”

Ivanka buried her head in her book, cheeks flushing pink. _I’m not playing. I don’t remember everything the first time like you do._

Edie sighed, then flicked a hairtie at her roommate. “If you do something fun with me tonight, I’ll let you copy off me in the test.”

“Really?” It wasn’t that Ivanka liked cheating, and she hardly ever even asked Edie for help. The only thing worse than cheating, though, would be failing all her classes and watching Edie move on without her. 

She still wavered. Cheating was _wrong_. But…the test was going to be really hard, and even if she studied all night, she’d never get a good grade. 

 _I’ll study extra hard after the test, so it’ll be just like I earned the grade,_ she promised silently, conveniently forgetting that she made a similar promise every time. “Okay. But no rule-breaking, okay?”

Edie’s lips split into a grin. “Okay. We don’t even have to leave the room.”

Better and better. “You have something in mind?”

“Ivanka, we’re teenagers with super powers. I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

Ivanka didn’t really like the way Edie was looking at her. “Like—“

“Can you change into anyone?” Edie asked again, this time with a speculative glint in her eyes. She swung her feet off the bed, long toes curling on the hard wood floor. “Even guys?”

Somehow, Ivanka felt as though she’d been dreading the question for years. “I…I don’t know. I never tried.”

“What, never?”

“I never wanted to be a guy, okay?”

“Do it.”

“Edie!”

“Come on, do it!” Edie’s eyes were fixed on her, unblinking and eager. “Anyone you want.”

“No, Edie, it’s so weird—“

“How about Wild Tigress?”

Ivanka paused for a second, flicking her eyes over the Wild Tigress poster on her wall. She shook her head. “N-no. And that’s not fair.”

“I bet you could just switch genders.”

“It doesn’t work like that!”

“Are you sure? You made your boobs bigger that one time,” Edie reminded her, reaching her leg over to prod Ivanka’s chest.

Ivanka squealed and covered herself. “W-well, yeah…”

“So do it. Be…I don’t know, Ivan.”

Ivanka really didn’t want to. But…well, she had promised. And it probably wouldn’t work. And it was at least better than sneaking out and getting caught, or letting Edie talk her into sneaking into the boys’ locker room.

She shut her eyes, focusing not on individual features, but on herself as a whole. Herself as a man. Why not? She could change her form whenever she wanted to. Why not into a man?

To her credit, Edie gave her nearly ten full minutes before asking, “How much longer is this going to take?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never done it before.”

“Okay. Sorry. Go ahead.”

Twenty minutes later, she was scuffing her feet on the ground.

Ten minutes after that, she cracked her gum loudly, and sighed.

“I’m sorry.” Ivanka opened her eyes, defeated. “I don’t think I can do it.”

“You just need incentive.”

“No! No, I don’t, I’ll do it!” Ivanka shut her eyes, furiously concentrating on that part deep inside of herself that felt blue and glowing and shifting. It slipped away, a couple seconds before Edie’s fingers dug into her sides. “S-s-s-stop! P-p-please, Edie!”

“Not gonna stop until you change.”

Ivanka’s chest heaved as her stomach twitched, and she batted ineffectually at Edie’s tickling fingers. She squirmed, backing up until she was bent backwards over her desk, hardly able to breathe. 

Edie was taller, stronger, though it was all lean muscle from the track and field team. “Gonna keep tickling you until you get it right.”

“B-but—“

“Better hurry. You know what happens next.”

Ivanka shut her eyes tightly, trying to block out the tickling, frantic to make it stop. Find the feeling, the glowing blue—

Edie’s fingers moved up the sides of her ribcage.

Ivanka squeaked. _Hurry, find it!_ The only other thing that would stop her friend was calling for the matrons, and neither of them wanted that.

Edie’s fingers dived into her underarms, and Ivanka shrieked.

It came out _strange_.

Edie pulled away, grinning broadly. “You did it! Look, you did it!”

Ivanka gasped, leaning back against the wall, trying to catch her breath. “You’re lucky I didn’t turn into a—“ She clapped a hand over her mouth.

Then, surprised, she pulled her hand away and turned it over in front of her face. “Weird,” she— _he_ —said under her breath.

Edie’s breath sped up, and she leaned in close. “Do you want to practice kissing?”

 _Oh._

All of a sudden, Edie’s insistence that Ivanka learn this trick made more sense. Ivanka couldn’t help but feel a little used.

On the other hand…Edie was so close, so eager. And Ivanka had wanted to kiss her for so long. _If it has to be like this…if I have to be a boy for this…I guess that’s okay._

Hesitantly, she nodded.

Edie’s lips were soft, pliant—and Ivanka had about three seconds to enjoy them before Edie was all over her. She pushed Edie back on the desk, climbed on top, and kissed and licked and bit her lips. 

Ivanka intended to push her friend away, to pull back. But when Edie’s hand, bold as anything else she did, slid down between Ivanka’s legs, the body took over.

Edie pulled back, eyes bright and eager, and almost ripped Ivanka’s pants off. “W-wait, Edie, I don’t—“

“I know how hard it is for you to keep it going when you lose focus,” the redhead said, face flushed pink. “I really want to try it, though.”

“Th-this is why you wanted me to change.”

Edie at least had the decency to look embarrassed. “Are you mad? I just want to try it. And you get all clingy when I go out with guys.”

“I don’t get all clingy!”

“What about Brian?”

Ivanka opened her mouth, then closed it again. “C-can we not have this conversation when I’m…when I’ve got…” Helpless, she lost control over the form. Blue light flashed, and she was herself again, sitting at an awkward angle with her best friend standing between her legs.

Edie cocked her head, then sighed. “Never mind. I just thought it would be fun.”

She leaned over and gave Ivanka a quick peck on the cheek, then grabbed her sweatshirt. “I’m going out. Later.”

“Where—“

The door shut before Ivanka could finish her sentence.

*

Edie staggered back through the door at three in the morning, weaving from exhaustion. Karaoke had been fun; the bouncer was aggressive, but he couldn’t cover every wall at once. Besides, she wasn’t there to drink or smoke, just to have a good time.

The guilt nagged at her all night, though. She couldn’t help thinking of Ivanka, how confused and frightened she’d looked, how pretty with her lips reddened by Edie’s teeth.

Annoyed with herself, she stopped by an all-night bookstore on the way back to the Academy and used the last of her pocket money to buy one of those Artwork Anthologies Ivanka wanted so much. It wasn’t an apology or anything, she told herself. It was just that Ivanka scared so easily, and Edie had decided it was her job to keep the blonde safe.

Ivanka was asleep when she got back to the room, so Edie set the book gently down on the desk before falling into bed. She’d make it up to Ivanka in the morning. Now, she had just enough time to get five hours of sleep before the test.

A heartbeat later, a warm body slid into bed next to her, ran a hand through her long hair. “You awake?” 

Edie’s eyelids flew open at the sound of the distinctly male voice. She turned in her roommate’s arms, until she could brace her hands against a firm, flat chest. “Yeah. Why…”

Ivanka turned her head, embarrassed. “I…you always rush into things and assume I won’t like them because I’m not as, as _fast_ as you.” She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Edie’s, then moved her hips—enough for Edie to feel the press of an unfamiliar hardness against her thigh. 

What the hell. Sleep could wait.


End file.
